Complicated
by AnnaR5
Summary: "I knew you were something special. You were always so sarcastic. You were so much like me and I knew that someone had hurt you. I knew someone had hurt you like I had been hurt. I knew that you might be the person I could spend the rest of my life with. But then, I thought about how wrong it would be. I could go to jail, lose my job, but I'm willing to take that risk."
1. Chapter 1

Clary walls through the hallway of Idris High. She hated school. Hated it with all her will. But she was here, wasn't she? She heard the bell ring and began dragging her feet on the floor desperately hoping to be late so she would have to go get a tardy pass.

She heard the sweet sound and began to pick up her pace. She walked to her social studies class at a faster rate and got there about a minute after the tardy bell. But, to her misfortune, her teacher stood with his arms crossed.

"Late again, Miss Fray?" He questioned.

She smiled and innocently shrugged. "Uh-oh."

"I was fifteen once too, Clary. I'm not sending you to the office _again."_

"Ya like thirty years ago." Clary muttered.

Mr. Herondale faked offence. "I'm only twenty four."

Clary rolled her eyes. He was way too young to be teaching high school. You have to be at least fifty to be an actual high school teacher in Clary's mind. She started walking into the classroom and she felt him put the hand on the small of her back. He guided her to her sit.

"I'll be seeing to after class, Miss Fray." He whispered in her ear. Clary couldn't help but notice the seductive tone in his voice. She shook it off. She probably had been imagining it.

"Okay," Mr. Herondale said clapping his hands together really loudly. Clary rolled her eyes. He was such an attention seeker.

Clary pretty much tuned out everything after that. This was her least favorite class. No matter how hot the teacher was. No matter how much her mother had liked it. She hated it.

"Clary!" She shook herself out of her daze to see her teacher sitting backwards on a chair he pulled up to the front of her desk. Apparently the bell had rung. Clary was confused of why no students were coming in and then she realized second period was Mr. Herondale's planning period.

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"I'm going to be late for class." She said ignoring what he had said.

"I'll write you a pass." Clary sighed when he said this.

"Why do you hate me?" Mr. Herondale asked.

"Mr. Herondale I-"

"My name is Jace." He said.

She inwardly gasped. She knew that name. She didn't know it was _him_! Herondale had already made her hate him but the fact that she hadn't realized it was him took her breath away.

She began having trouble controlling her breathing. This was him. This was him. This was HIM!

"Clary are you okay." Jace asked with huge eyes.

She shook her head. "It's you!"

He grabbed her arm and sat her down back onto her chair. She hadn't even realized she had gotten out of it. "It's you!" She kept mumbling.

He gripped her hands and looked into her in the eyes. "Clary, I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

"He killed her right in front of me. You testified against me Jace. I was seven years old!"

His eyes widened as he realized the situation. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"You said he was with you the entire time! You said _he_ killed her!"

"Clary I was sixteen." He whispered.

"I have nobody because of you!" And she did something she hadn't done since she was seven years old. She began to cry.

Jace pulled Clary into a hug and she tried to pull back but he was too strong. He held her tightly and eventually wrapped her arms around him also.

"You changed your last name." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

She sniffled and nodded her head. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you."

"It wasn't your fault. Nothing was ever your fault. It was mine. It was always my fault. "

She sniffed and laid her head on her chest.

"My father's in jail because of you. I don't have a home because of you." She said quietly."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked softly.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I kept running away from my foster homes. They eventually found one of my Mother's cousins. And I ran away, but he didn't report it."

"Why?" Jace asked her.

Clary looked down in a diagonal direction. If she would've looked straight down she would've just embarrassed herself. She tried to speak but her words got caught in her throat. "He-He." She couldn't go on.

"Oh Clary." He whispered and pulled her back into the hug. After a few seconds he pulled back and tilted her chin up so she could see his eyes. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get your father back. And until then, you can stay with me."

He leaned in a softly kissed her on the lips. Clary didn't know how to react so she just kissed him back. He went slowly and softly and Clary wondered why he would be risking his job to kiss her. She wasn't worth it.

They were interrupted by his school phone ringing. He smiled and gently set her off of him and walked over to the phone.

"Ya she's in here." She heard him say. "Alright, ya, I'll send her." He said and hung up.

He pulled her off of the chair and kissed her once again. "Meet me here after school. I'll take you home with me."

"It'll be nice to have a home." She whispered low enough so he couldn't hear

* * *

Clary sat in Jace's car awkwardly **.** She didn't know what she was doing or what was going to happen. This was the person who ruined her life and she was going with him to his house.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay Clary?" He asked.

She nodded her head, but she actually felt bile rising in her throat. "Fine."

He stroked his thumb on her head. "Are you sure."

She shook her head. She wasn't sure. For all she knew he was going to murder her.

He glanced at her worryingly and began to pull the car over to the side of the rode. Clary let out a sigh of relief. She felt like she was about to puke. He turned and looked at her. "Hey, everything is going to turn out okay, I promise."

"Okay." She whispered.

He put his finger under her chin and tilted it up to look into her eyes. Clary's heart fluttered uncontrollably. Damn heart.

"Why so shy all the sudden?" He asked and leaned forward placing his lips softly on hers.

She pulled away after a moment and touched her lips. They tingled.

She came back into a reality after a second. This was wrong! This was so wrong!

"You're my teacher Jace."

"I also need to make up for my mistake."

As soon as he said that she was out of the car. That's all she was to him. A mistake he made and was trying to make up for. He kissed her after they realized who they were to each other. He kissed her after her after he found out his mistakes caused her to be raped. She was so stupid!

He got out of the car too and came to stand by her. She glared at him, daring him to touch her. "What did I say?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm a mistake?" She asked bitterly.

"Clary that's not what I meant." He sighed.

"I know exactly what you meant." She growled.

He placed his head in his hands. "Just get back in the car please."

She shook her head.

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked.

"I'll figure it out."

He slowly walked up to her and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I over-reacted," She responded.

"No you didn't," Jace said

"I kind of knew what you meant." She chuckled a little.

He kissed the top of her head. "The first time I saw you walk into the class room," he said, "I knew how I felt about you."

"Ya?" Clary asked, "What did you feel."

He smiled and brushed a piece of her hair from her face. "I knew you were something special. You were always so sarcastic. You were so much like me and I knew that someone had hurt you. I knew someone had hurt you like I had been hurt.

"I knew that you might be the person I could spend the rest of my life with. But then, I thought about how wrong it would be. I could go to jail, lose my job, but I'm willing to take that risk.

"Then I found out what I did to you all those years ago. I thought about it all day and I can't help but to think everything that happened to you was my fault. And it is.

"I want you to live with me, Clary. We can take things as slow as you want, but you aren't staying out on the streets another night. We can just be roommates if that's what you want. I care about you Clary and I have since the moment you walked into my class room all those months ago."

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She had no idea he felt that way. She hadn't known that all those times he had asked her to stay after class had meant something to him. He had practically told her, he was in love.

"Yes." She said and kissed him.

* * *

 **Five or six chapters, I"M GUESSING! No promises!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Jace opened up his apartment door and Clary stepped in. It smelled like him, as weird as it was. She immediately felt like she belonged, just like he had convinced her of it earlier.

"Do you like it?" She heard Jace asked behind her.

Clary blushed as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She nodded; it was a very nice apartment.

He took her hand and led her through the door. "I'll give you a tour." He moved his way through the living room and into a kitchen. Clary giggled at the box of TRIX cereal on his table. "I thought TRIX were for kids?" She joked and poked his arm. He smiled down at her. "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

He walked her to the bathroom to make sure she knew where it was. Clary was surprised to see how big his apartment was. Wasn't it always the teachers who complained about low income even though they only worked nine months out of the year? Sure, it was a very noble profession but others were working there asses off year round and not even taking a sick day.

Jace seemed to understand the look on her face and answered her question, "My parents are rich."

"Parents?" Clary asked.

"I was adopted when I was ten."

She arched an eyebrow. "So your uncle…?"

"Was the only blood I had left."

She nodded her head and turned away from him. She was doing everything in her power to keep herself from snapping at him. She really did not want him thinking she was bipolar. In her opinion that's how today was going.

She started intensely staring at one of the pictures on his wall. She was surprised when she felt his strong arms around her waist. She shivered when she felt his breath in his ear and she turned her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"You shouldn't have to hold your tongue, Clary. I can tell you have so many emotions bottled inside and you have no one to talk to. You can tell me. I won't get mad at you."

She shook her head. "I'm just scared I guess."

"Scared of what?"

She shrugged her shoulders. What wasn't there to be afraid of? Everyone who had ever been in her life had always left. Her mom had died, her father and shut her out and then gone to jail, her foster families just wanted the extra cash they bought in when they were supposed to be using it on her, and her cousin had just used her in ways indescribable. This had to work with Jace, even for just a few months.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things Jace."

He squeezed her to him. "How about I show you the guest room and then my room, we can see where you would like to stay."

He dragged her towards the guest room and he never let go of her waist so they practically wobbled the entire way there. By the time they reached the room they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Clary didn't know how she felt so comfortable with Jace. This situation was not unlike the ones she scoffed at in the romantic movies. It was very unrealistic for people to fall in love in two days like in the movies. But Clary guessed this _was_ a bit different. Clary had known Jace for six months and this wasn't love. She just finally had someone who wanted her.

"You're so beautiful when you smile." Jace said and Clary felt blood rush to her cheeks. Jace let out a little laugh and kissed her cheek.

He grabbed the knob to the guest bedroom door. "Get ready to be amazed!" He said excitingly.

Her open the door and Clary gasped. It might have been one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen. It was nothing she would have imagined a twenty four year old man's guest room to look like.

The wall was a very light purple, almost violet. A Bed with baby blue sheets and white pillows and was highly elevated off the ground. Clary thought it had to be at least four feet tall. She looked sad next to it. She turned to Jace with a pout on her face and he laughed.

"I like to be up off the ground." He chuckled.

"Well some of us can't get up that far."

She turned back and finished looking around. There was a tan dresser with a flat screen TV sitting on top of it. Next to the bed there were end tables that shared the same color with the dresser. Each had a lamp on top of them and a picture frame.

Clary walked over to the left side of the bed and picked up the picture frame. It showed a picture of a little boy smiling with his two front teeth missing. Clary smiled at the child version of Jace. He was cutie.

"Who took this?" She asked.

"Oh, that was my adoptive mom who took that. She used to be best friends with my dad. Then when he died she took me in."

Clary giggled as Jace threw himself on the bed and groaned. "My bed is so much more comfortable than this one."

Clary herself climbed on the bed and began to crawl to the other side so she could look at the other picture on the right end table. Before she could get there though Jace grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. She yelped and before she knew what was happening he had pinned her under him.

"I don't want you to look at that picture, okay?"

She looked at him curiously but she didn't want to anger him. She was a guest in his house after all. "I won't touch it." She promised.

He sighed and got off of her. "No that's ridiculous, I'm sorry Clary I shouldn't be keeping things from you."

She sat up and took his face in her hands. "You don't need to tell me until you are ready. I think I trust you."

He chuckled. "Think?"

She nodded. "Maybe you could show me your room now?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand; he practically pulled her all the way there. She smiled at how childish he was acting. She liked Jace waaaaay better than Mr. Herondale.

He opened the door to his room and smiled down at her. "Right this way Madam."

"Madam?" She questioned. "It makes me sound so important."

"You are."

Clary blushed as he led her into his room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw it. It was white. Just white. That was the only way she could describe it. It was also so very clean that Clary felt ashamed of her slobish ways.

Jace was biting his lip. "Do you like it?"

"It's white." She responded.

"The TV isn't."

Clary rolled her eyes. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

He smirked. "Already predicting my every move?" He said as he pulled her close. She rested her hand on his chest and look up at him. She bit her lip, "Is this wrong?"

He leaned forward and slowly kissed her lips. Clary felt her stomach flutter and her heart erupted. She had never felt this way before.

"It is only as wrong as you think it is, love. I don't want you to think of us that way. I just want you to be happy and if being here isn't going to accomplish that then I will help you find a place." Jace whispered.

She shook her head. " I just don't want you to get in trouble, I can't have another person leave me."

He bent down and kissed her again. The feeling of bliss returned but each time he kissed her that feeling grew stronger. When he pulled away Clary grabbed his head and pulled him back to her. Eventually they pulled away gasping for breath.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt." Clary panted.

Jace grinned down at her. "Does that mean you'll sleep in here with me tonight?"

She smirked, "It depends how dinner goes."

He looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched. "I'm taking you to dinner?"

She shook her head. "No, we're gonna make something together."

He pulled her into another kiss. "Oh Clary," He spoke as he pulled away. "You are going to be the death of me."

* * *

 **Hey you all! I'm really proud of this chapter. It isn't really all that rushed and I love it when it flows!**

 **Did anyone else get LADY MIDNIGHT today! Ahhhhh the perks of pre-ordering books.**


End file.
